


what have i done to deserve this?

by books_and_spite



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Crack, Gen, HE DOES NOT DESERVE THIS, Humor, Next Generation, SGEtober, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, give yuba a pay raise 2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_and_spite/pseuds/books_and_spite
Summary: SGEtober Day Sixteen: Pink FoxIn which Yuba is very tired, Tedros and Agatha's daughter is far too mischievous for anyone's good, and Nicola is amused.
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yuba the Gnome & Nicola (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	what have i done to deserve this?

**Author's Note:**

> please note that (a) i was dared to do this by @castorfordean on tumblr and (b) i enjoy messing with people
> 
> and by the way in my universe you keep your clothes while mogrifying because i, personally, am very uncomfortable with that idea so- sorry for inaccuracies

The School Master shows up to Yuba’s lesson. 

Granted, Yuba did expect it, somewhat. Nicola shows up to almost every lesson in _both_ Schools, because, in her words, _“I have nothing to do anyway”._

But she seems like she’s expecting something special today, judging by the way she’s smirking. 

Oh, this is going to be _horrifying_. Yuba is too _old_ for this. He lets out a long, drawn-out sigh. “School Master Nicola, might I ask why exactly you look so pleased?”

The young Evers and Nevers peer at her curiously, like baby birds. Nicola just smiles unrepentantly and tells him, “No, you may not.”

“You are a _bad example_ , Nicola,” Yuba grumps. 

There’s a giggle from the crowd of students. Yuba whips his head around to stare the culprit down. 

...And suddenly he has an even worse feeling about this.

Because of course it’s Iris Clarice Pendragon of Camelot who’s laughing. And though she may be an Ever, she is perhaps even worse than her Never sister Callisto “Callie” Gwyn, and most definitely worse than her Ever brother, Callie’s twin Leolin, who was an absolute _angel_. And to make things worse, she is a prodigy in magic. 

Maybe it’s time to retire.

But he has a class to teach, and so with a warning look at both Iris (who gives him an angelic smile) and Nicola (who salutes him) he turns back to his students.

“In first year, you’ll learn three types of spells. Water control, weather manipulation, and Mogrification. Now, we started learning weather manipulation last week, and as I have told you-”

Oh, dear. Yuba did not think that he could feel any more dread, but here he is.

“-today, we will be beginning Mogrification. A simple visualization spell, but highly effective for escaping enemies.”

Iris will be able to do a lot with this, won’t she.

“You won’t have much control over this, so be warned. If you turn into a newt, make sure nobody steps on you. If you turn into an elephant, don’t step on anyone. Alright. Who’s going first.”

Yuba says that last sentence flatly, with absolutely no intent to _question_ anyone. No one ever wants to go first except Iris.

And sure enough, Tedros and Agatha’s daughter sticks her hand up in the air, grinning madly. 

“Iris,” Yuba intones. He can already feel the headache coming on. Nicola blows a kiss at him from behind the other students, and lights her fingerglow, a screen of mist forming in front of her. A _photography spell?_

Yuba regrets his life decisions. But he has to teach, so, “Miss Pendragon, proceed with your mogrification. Remember, magic follows emotion.”

“Yes, sir!” Iris chirps. She raises a finger in salute, and it starts burning orange above her head... brighter, brighter... until there’s a bright flash of fire, and suddenly Iris is no longer there. In her place is-

Yuba buries his head in his hands as the students chatter and Nicola snaps a photograph, choking on her laughter.

 _Pink fox_ Iris looks up at him, eyes glittering with mischief. 

“Miss Pendragon,” Yuba growls, “Kindly change back. Students, please attempt your own mogrification. School Master, remove yourself from your class and go send whatever letter you want to the King and Queen of Camelot, and n _o one tell Dean Sophie about this.”_

“Too late~” a voice sing-songs.

The Dean herself sashays onto the scene. “Iris, dear, I’m proud of you.”

The pink fox bats long eyelashes before shifting back into Iris. The brat goes up to Yuba and asks sweetly, “How did I do?”

“I am tempted to fail you,” Yuba answers flatly.

“But you won’t,” Nicola says from her place at the side of the field.

“You owe me a pay raise, School Master,” Yuba grumbles, then decides to ignore the last fifteen minutes of his life, going back to his class.

The three girls laugh behind him. He ignores them too.

\---

Tedros and Agatha get the letter the next morning. They have very different reactions.

Agatha collapses into helpless laughter, while Tedros looks like he’s about to start crying as he slams his head down on the dining table.

“Are you alright, dear?” Agatha asks mirthfully.

 _“No,”_ Tedros whines pitifully.

“Too bad.” 


End file.
